


Besos de ceniza

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Batman siempre dirige ... no importa que... pero él manda
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 3





	Besos de ceniza

-Otra vuelta, Terry – Mando a decir Bruce tronando los dedos al camarógrafo que asintió. A él tampoco le gustaban las vueltas del niño, debían de ser más teatrales. Más duras y desesperanzadas – Para que te arrojes al sofá.  
Terry hizo un puchero y tomo una de las muchas cartas que no eran más que cuentas pasadas y recibos pagados. Su abuelo estaba extrañamente obsesionado con grabar un video. Allí estaban sus amigos, esperando el momento en que debían de entrar en escena.   
Arthur junior era su mejor amigo, al que el cretino, protagonizado por Jhon Kent le hablaba de amor y con el que le ponía los cuernos o un intento de cuernos.  
-¿Y porque debo de llevar flores? – Se quejó Jhon. Arthur se veía como si fuera a matar algo - ¿Por qué yo?  
-Porque el abuelo de Terry da miedo – Le dijo Arthur, poniéndose en pose, y esperando a que les dieran luz verde – Y esta vez ponte de rodillas.  
John se dijo que Arthur estaba disfrutando sus cinco minutos.  
-Tú le hablabas, te vi… le acorralabas, te olvidabas de mí. Salí corriendo, no pude resistir. Él es mi amigo y no te importo. No te importo. Él es mi amigo, mío, el mejor. Fuiste a buscarlo para hablarle de amor – Canto Terry, luchando por hacer las cosas bien. Bruce se sintió excelente al escuchar a su nieto cantar, correr cuando John se clavó las rodillas en el pasto, junto a la fuente en su mansión.  
Si ya no podía ser Batman porque sus viejos huesos no le dejaban, aun podía hacer con sus nietos y los nietos o hijos de sus amigos lo que quisiera. Ellos luchaban contra el crimen, mientras que él, la hacía de niñera.  
Para la cena, el video se estrenó en el aula de cine. Clark no tardo en pedirle una copia del video, lo mismo Orín.  
Dick se quebraba de risa. No todos los días se veía a su sobrino con pintas ochenteras del siglo pasado correteando por la mansión. Tim se dijo que su padre tenía mucho tiempo libre. Jason junto a Damian admitieron que su hijo se veía muy mono, bailando, cantando… junto a los otros niños que ahora mismo estaban en la esquina del cuarto, acurrucados uno encima del otro.  
-Buenas noches, besos de ceniza – Dijo Jason a su bebé, sospechando que Bruce tenía todo un repertorio de viejos éxitos.


End file.
